No Sin Una Pelea
by Cprincess
Summary: Traducción del fic de ladyhawk89: "Not Without a Fight". ¿Qué hubiera pasado si la reacción de Bella cuando Edward se fue hubiese sido distinta?
1. Chapter 1

"**No sin una pelea"**

**Por: Ladyhawk89**

**Traducido por: Coniitah Malfoy Cullen**

* * *

_**Nota de Autor**__: Hola a todos! Como que he llegado a un dilema mental en mi otra historia, entonces pensé que les podría dar este poquito para calmar el apuro hasta el próximo capítulo de 1918. Básicamente sólo es mi versión de lo que hubiera pasado cuando Edward dejó a Bella si lo hubiese escrito yo. Sólo es una pieza que ha estado dando vueltas en mi cabeza. Todas las palabras en negrita después de este disclaimer, junto con la serie Twilight, pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. Y sin más espera… No sin una pelea. _

_**Nota de la traductora**__: Hola! Bueno, esta historia la leí y en muchas maneras fue lo que me hubiese gustado que Bella dijera, que peleara por Edward, aunque también comprendí que se deprimiera, me hubiese encantado que le gritara unas cuantas verdades. Hay ciertas partes que no traduje textual, porque no tienen traducción, como algunos dichos en inglés, que elegí buscar el más cercano en el español. Así como las palabras en inglés que son groserías y que en español no; como "Maldito" o "Maldición", esa es una recomendación que se las dejo para que lo recuerden a lo largo de la lectura. **Cuento con permiso de la autora para traducir y publicar.**_

* * *

"**¿Tu…no…me quieres?" Intenté expulsar las palabras, confundida por el modo como sonaban, colocadas en ese orden.** Entonces hice algo que ninguno de los dos esperaba. Me enojé. "Entonces eso es¿huh? Después de todo lo que hemos pasado, todo el tiempo que hemos estado juntos¿terminó?"

"Bella, sólo han sido seis meses," Contestó Edward, con esa irritantemente vacía mirada, como si esos seis meses no significaran nada. ¿Cómo se _atrevía_?

"¡Maldición que se ha terminado!" Casi grité. Mi uso de groserías debe haberlo sorprendido, porque su mascara se cayó un poco antes de que pudiera suavizarla. Ja, estaba sólo empezando. Me paré allí, enfurecida mientras él abría su boca para continuar. Por favor Edward, pensé, dame más combustible para mi fuego.

"Bella, se razonable. Esto entre nosotros no funcionará. Como te he dicho hace un rato, y repetidas veces antes, no soy bueno para ti."

"¡Cállate¡Sólo cállate!" Comencé a pasearme delante de él, pareciéndome mucho, estoy segura, a esos pumas de las montañas que el cazaba. La rabia estaba haciendo que en mis ojos se pudiera ver el brillo de las lágrimas, y que mi cara se pusiese roja. Traté de reunir mis pensamientos, y solamente se quedó parado allí, como una roca. Como una audiencia fuera del aire. "¡Eres un maldito mentiroso!"

"Bella…" Se apartó al escuchar las palabras que salieron de mi boca, sin embargo no estoy segura si es porque dije un garabato otra vez, o porque lo llame mentiroso. Perdóneme Sir Edward, pero si piensa que voy a dejar que esto pase sin que yo diga nada, va a tener algo muy distinto. Sentí las palabras que querían forzar su salida de mí, desbordándose en mí con furia.

"¡Eres un mentiroso¡Y si estas mintiendo sobre lo que creo que estás mintiendo, eres un cobarde también!" Detuve mi paseo y lo miré inexpresivamente a sus ojos vanos, pero se rehusó a encontrar mi mirada. "¿Entonces sobre que estas mintiendo, Edward¿Estabas mintiendo cuando me dijiste que me amabas¿O estás mintiendo ahora?" Él estaba tranquilo, enfocando su mirada en un árbol unos metros más atrás de mi cabeza. "¡Contéstame, maldición!"

Edward apretó su mandíbula y volvió su cabeza lejos de mí.

"Bella, no estaba mintiendo cuando te dije que te amaba, y no estoy mintiendo ahora tampoco," dijo al fin. No lo interrumpí, todavía. Me quedé parada silenciosa e inseguramente con rabia, esperando que él continuase. "**En cierto modo, te he querido, por supuesto, pero lo que pasó la otra noche me hizo darme cuenta de que necesito un cambio. Porque me he cansado de intentar ser lo que no soy. No soy humano. He permitido que esto llegara demasiado lejos y lo lamento mucho…**" Lo detuve de nuevo.

"No." Dije tranquilamente. "¡No te atrevas a disculparte conmigo por eso!" ¡Estaba enojándome tanto! Y por mucho que lo amara, lo odiaba por lo que estaba tratando de decir. "¿Sabes qué? Tenías razón, eres un monstruo…" se alejó de nuevo… "pero no porque eres un vampiro. ¡Eres egoísta, roba-corazones, 'más-santo-que-la-madre-teresa-entonces-puedo-tomar-todas-las-decisiones-en-esta-relación', típico, corazón-latiente, hombre!" Le grité tan alto al final de mi discurso, que los pájaros volaron de los árboles y las pequeñas criaturas en el suelo salieron corriendo hacia sus casas. Pero Edward se mantuvo en silencio, esperando, creo, que mi rabia amenguase. Eso sólo abastecía mi rabia mucho más. Junté toda mi fuerza y lo sacudí lo más fuerte que pude. Apenas se movió, y lo poco que lo hizo, estoy segura que me lo permitió a voluntad.

"Por favor detén esto, Bella," agarró mis muñecas y las sostuvo gentilmente, pero firme en su agarré de roca. "Estás haciendo esto más difícil de lo que necesita serlo."

"Entonces cual era el plan," escupí, rebelándome sin sentido contra él. "Traerme aquí fuera, decirme que se termino, sin advertencias¿Entonces esperar que yo me mantuviera tranquila? Pensé que me conocías mejor."

"Bueno no lo hacía, entonces claramente no estamos tan enamorados como pensamos originalmente."

"Quizás tu no lo estabas." Dejé de moverme, mi cuerpo exhausto, pero mi rabia un poco más apaciguada, y amenazando con explotar toda nuevamente. Me sonrió gentilmente y la pude sentir llenándome otra vez. ¿Por qué mierda estaba sonriendo?

"**No te preocupes,**" él dijo. "**Eres un humana y tu memoria es un autentico colador. A vosotros, el tiempo os cura todas las heridas.**"

"¡Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, limpia esa estúpida sonrisa de tu cara, y déjame ir!" Demandé. Me dejó ir casi inmediatamente. "¿Cómo te atreves¿Qué sabes tú de mi memoria? Te recordaré. Te recordaré cuando me case con un hombre al que no ame. Te recordaré cuando tenga hijos y en todo lo que pueda pensar es en cuanto desearía que fuesen tuyos. Te recordaré cuando mi cara comience a envejecer y me acuerde como prometiste amarme incluso entonces. Porque eso es lo que quieres¿no¿Qué yo tenga una vida 'normal' sin ti¡No eres mi padre! No puedes decidir lo que es mejor para mí sin consultarme primero. Dime, Edward¿Sólo vas a olvidarte de mi?" Se mantuvo en silencio por un rato, entonces finalmente me respondió.

"No. No olvidaré. **Pero los de mi clase… Nos distraemos con suma facilidad**." Sonrió de nuevo, una sonrisa calmada que no le llegó a los ojos. Y pude sentir la palabra rabia creciendo de nuevo.

"Entonces, eso es todo lo que fui para ti, una distracción," Fue más una declaración que una pregunta. Mi corazón se estaba rompiendo, pero afortunadamente, mi furia no estaba gastada todavía, con eso sabía que no cedería al lado de mí que quería hincarse de rodillas y rogarle que se quedase.

"Bella¿Por qué haces esto?"

"¿Por qué haces tú esto?" Repliqué. "¿Por qué de la nada estás decidiendo que no me quieres¿Por qué ahora¿Entiendes siquiera cuánto te amo¿O cuán involucrada estoy en nosotros ahora? Pensé que eras diferente. ¡Pero no¡Sólo eres otro imbécil con una cara bonita!" Me giré para desaparecer dentro del bosque, pero agarró mi brazo.

"Por favor entiende. La gente cambia, yo he cambiado…" Suspiré "...y he decidido que esto será lo mejor para ambos. No estarías rodeada por peligrosos, chupa-sangre vampiros, y yo no tendría que seguir pretendiendo ser humano."

"Yo, yo, yo. Mí, mí, mí. ¿Consideraste a alguien más en tu decisión? Sabía en lo que me metía cuando me relacioné contigo. Nuestra importunada corrida con James y su malvada y salvaje pareja dejaron claramente establecido de lo que ustedes son capaces, pero me quedé contigo¿no¿Y que hay de Alice? Es mi mejor amiga, Edward. ¿Pensaste en eso?"

"Sabe de mi decisión, y se ha ido." Me congelé.

"¿Alice se ha ido?" Repetí ausente.

"**Ella quería despedirse, pero la convencí de que una ruptura limpia sería mejor para ti.**" Podía sentir las lágrimas juntándose y amenazando con derramarse. Mi mejor amiga se había ido sin siquiera llamar, el amor de mi vida me estaba diciendo que no sentía lo mismo. Se sentía como si todo lo que había querido estuviese siendo arrancado de mí. Nunca me había sentido más humillada.

"Ándate," susurré, al final. No le daría la satisfacción de verme llorar. Lo quería fuera de mi vista lo más rápido posible. Pero se detuvo por unos segundos, como si no pudiera decidirse, entonces soltó mi brazo.

"Adiós Bella," dijo. Inspiré profundo, y miré a lo que pudiera que no fuese él. Esperé a que se fuera y se dio la vuelta para marcharse, pero se detuvo otra vez. ¿Por qué no se iba de una vez? "**Me gustaría pedirte un favor, a pesar de todo, si no es demasiado.**" Debe haber tomado mi silencio atónito por consentimiento, porque siguió hablando. "**No hagas nada desesperado o estúpido.**" Yo salté.

"¿Que mierda te hace pensar que tienes el derecho de pedirme que haga algo?" Ya no podía parar las lágrimas, y sollocé mientras le decía donde se podía meter su petición. "¡No tienes un decir en nada de lo que hago, maldito bastardo! Tú eres el que quiere que terminemos, para que yo siga adelante. ¡Bien! Seguiré adelante¡y empezaré por hacer lo que se me venga en regalada gana! Tú estás terminando esto sin hablar conmigo al respecto, sin preguntarme como me siento. Me hiciste amarte¿ahora quieres que me cuide por ti¡Vete al diablo, Edward!" Mis hombros se agitaban por los silenciosos sollozos, y Edward se quedó con la mirada perdida y sin saber que hacer. Abrió su boca para decir algo, pero aparentemente lo pensó dos veces en el último segundo.

"Cuídate mucho," dijo, con un suspiro. Como si mi dolor fuera meramente una molestia para él. Recogí una gran roca y se la lancé lo más fuerte que pude, pero la evitó fácilmente, y con un vistazo momentáneo, se fue. En menos de un milisegundo, estaba sola con mi miseria.

Me apoyé contra el árbol y lloré por horas, hasta que no hubo más lágrimas. Incluso entonces, los secos lamentos agitaron mi cuerpo tan fuerte, que pensé que me enfermaría. Y así fue como Charlie me encontró.

"¡Bella!" Dijo con preocupación, sacudiendo mis hombros. "Bella, cariño¿Qué pasa?"

"L-los hombres son unos perros," dije temblorosa, mirando fijamente al espacio. No recuerdo todo lo que pasó esa noche. Aparentemente cuando no llegué a casa, Charlie había llamado a un grupo de búsqueda, un poco excesivo considerando que estaba sólo fuera de vista de la casa. Jacob estaba ahí, manteniéndose a un lado mientras el resto de los hombres del grupo de búsqueda se felicitaban por no encontrarme muerta. Parecía perdido, como si quisiera ayudar, pero no supiese como. Después había un doctor, que seguía pasando luces brillantes por mis ojos. Usó mucho la palabra 'catatónica'. Y Charlie, que se mantuvo inmóvil a mi lado, como una mama gallina preocupada, tratando de que comiera esto o tomara aquello. No parecían entender que sólo quería estar sola.

¡Estaba tan enojada! Enojada con Edward por irse de la manera en que lo hizo. Enojada con estos extraños hombres en mi casa, palmeándose en las espaldas por algo que Charlie hizo. Enojada con Charlie por permitirles que se quedaran y que se felicitaran en mi cara. Pero mayormente estaba enojada conmigo misma, porque sabía que en el fondo, todavía amaba a Edward. A pesar de lo que pudo pensar, sabía que no era un sentimiento que se me pasaría en esta vida.

* * *

_**Nota de Autor**__: Bien, ahí lo tienen. Quizás no les haya tocado el corazón como la versión de Stephenie Meyer, pero fue interesante¿no? Y, si, así es como yo hubiera reaccionado si alguien a quien yo amara tanto como Bella amaba a Edward me hubiera puesto en este rollo. Díganme lo que piensan, me encanta escuchar lo que dicen! _

_Muchos besos y abrazos!_

_Lady Hawk_

_**Nota de la Traductora**: Espero que les haya gustado, la autora publicó un segundo capítulo y dejó puesto allí mismo que no había pensado seguirlo pero que los reviews positivos la incentivaron, ya comencé a traducir el segundo, pero no lo publicaré a menos que lo pidan. Y espero que recuerden que si cuento con permiso de la autora para publicar y traducir, y que estaré mostrando y transcribiéndole los reviews que dejen aquí para que los vea._


	2. Chapter 2

"**No sin una pelea"**

**Por: Ladyhawk89**

**Traducido por: Coniitah Malfoy Cullen**

* * *

_**Nota de Autora**: OK, oficialmente los amo a TODOS! En serio, no estaba esperando que esta historia fuese tan popular, sin embargo varios de ustedes han puesto reviews entusiastas, e incluso la han puesto en su lista de favoritos y en story alert. Son lo mejor! Me hacen pensar que quizás debería tomar escritura creativa el próximo año [Insertar carita feliz aquí. Y como mi regalo para ustedes, he decidido llevar esta historia más lejos, y continuaré hasta que me pidan que me detenga, o se me acaben las ideas, lo que venga primero. No voy a reescribir el libro completo, sólo un par de secciones que me interesaron particularmente. Disfruten!_

_**Nota de Traductora**: Hola! Gracias por el apoyo que le han dado a la historia, y por incentivarme a seguir traduciendo. La autora me expresó sus agradecimientos y lo feliz que está por todos los reviews. Debo decirles que ustedes han dejado más reviews en este primer capítulo que la historia en inglés lleva en los dos. Sigan así. Recuerden que tengo el permiso para distribuir y traducir de la autora._

* * *

Me pregunto si así se siente caminar por sobre agua por cinco meses, pensé, mientras ausente revolvía mi, ahora, cremoso cereal. Charlie se sentó enfrente de mí con sus huevos y el periódico, lanzándome miradas preocupadas sobre la sección de deportes cada ciertos minutos.

"Bella," comenzó dudoso, poniendo el diario abajo. "Corazón, creo que necesitas ir a casa." Lo miré como si, quizás,_él_ fuera el que estaba loco.

"Estoy en casa, papá," dije lentamente.

"No, me refiero a casa con Reneé. En Jacksonville." Pude sentir el dolor y la rabia llenándome nuevamente, pero me forcé a suprimirlas, aunque podría sentir las traicioneras lágrimas por salir.

"¿Qué¿Por qué¿Qué hice mal?" Pregunté, con muy poca emoción.

"¡Nada! Ese es el problema. ¡No _haces_ nada! Difícilmente muestras alguna emoción, y cuando lo haces, es rabia. Y la parte triste es, he llegado a esperar tus días de rabia, porque ahí sé que todavía sientes algo. Sabes que no eres la primera que pasa por una mala ruptura. Cuando tu madre se fue, fue la cosa más difícil por la que he pasado, porque las perdí a las dos. Pero pude lidiar con eso. Me mejoré." ¡No podía creerlo! Era prácticamente una ciudadana modelo. Mis notas eran las mas altas que nunca, mi comportamiento estaba más allá del reclamo. OK, todavía echaba de menos a Edward, gran cosa. Que¿Se supone que debo ser perfecta? La rabia subió de nuevo, más rápido de lo que pude contenerla.

"¿Te mejoraste¡Si claro!" Tosí. Me recosté hacia atrás en la silla y crucé mis brazos. Charlie me miró con los ojos abiertos por la sorpresa. "Olvidaste tanto a mamá, que ni siquiera has mirado a otra mujer en 18 años. Si, papá¡Eres mucho mejor que yo!" Me sentí horrible enseguida cuando las palabras salieron de mi boca y el dolor se registró en la cara de Charlie. Me estaba convirtiendo en un monstruo. Bajé mi cabeza con vergüenza y esperé, rezando que Charlie se enojara, también. Que quizás me castigara, quitarme cualquier privilegio que todavía usaba, pero no dijo nada por un rato. Entonces se paró, caminó alrededor de la mesa y me besó en la frente.

"Te veo más tarde, cariño," dijo, tristemente. Camino fuera de la puerta y se subió al auto de policía. Lo miré partir y salir de la entrada y pude sentir mi roto corazón recibir una nueva grieta. Quizás debería volver con Reneé, Charlie no merece esto. Sentí algo caer en mi mano, y para mi sorpresa, pude ver que era una lágrima. Estaba llorando. Chistoso, pensé que se me habían agotado esas hace mucho tiempo. Me sentí extrañamente desconectada mientras secaba mis lágrimas y partía hacia el colegio. Estaba pensando en los últimos meses de mi vida y tenía que admitir, era realmente patética. Había alejado a todos mis amigos humanos. Ni siquiera había salido de la casa, para algo que no fuese el colegio o las compras de comida. ¿Todo esto porque Edward me dejó?

Tuve que pararme a un lado del camino, el nombre de Edward todavía hacía que mi pecho doliese. ¿No es eso una vergüenza? Me convertí una de esas mujeres que había jurado que nunca sería. Puse tanto de mi ser en amar a Edward que no podía funcionar apropiadamente sin el. De todas maneras¿Cómo uno puede continuar sin la mitad de tu alma? Suspirando, volví al camino y me agaché para encender mi radio. Sólo para encontrar nada más que un gran vacío donde mi nuevo stereo una vez estuvo. Oh, si. Recuerdo ahora. Durante uno de mis episodios de rabia, lo había arrancado con mis propias manos. El recuerdo de ese día estaba tan fresco en mi memoria. Tuve que checar mis manos para asegurarme de que no estuviesen sangrando otra vez. OK, sin radio. Podía pasar 20 minutos conmigo misma…

Deseé poder volver a ese estado de sólo ser. Odiaba estos momentos cuando estaba o suficientemente lucida para reflexión personal, me hacía darme cuenta de cuan lamentable era. Quizás Charlie tenía razón. Necesito hacer algo. ¿Pero qué¿Y con quien? Recordé una canción que escuché hace unas semanas. Estaba en mi pieza con la radio prendida, esperando que el sonido de música viniendo de mi pieza engañara a Charlie de que estaba bien. Eso funcionaba tan bien. De todas maneras, recordé esta canción sobre una mujer, que a pesar de que recién había terminado con su novio, iba a salir y lucir bonita sólo porque podía hacerlo.

No me sentía con ese ánimo ahora. Pero quizás, si pretendía lo suficiente, lo comenzaría a creer… o al menos hacer que los demás lo crean. Con eso decidido, tuve que inventar un plan. Sabía lo que iba a hacer, ahora sólo necesitaba alguien con quien ir. Oh¿donde estaba Alice (Podía pensar en ella con menos dolor) ahora que de verdad_quería_ salir de compras? Todavía estaba ponderándolo cuando llegué al colegio. Mientras comenzaba el primer periodo, y mis compañeros hacían fila para entrar, encontré a quien iba a invitar para que me acompañase.

"Hey, Jess," dije, probando mi desusada sonrisa. Me miró con sorpresa, luego levantó su ceja escéptica.

"¿Me estás hablando a mi, Bella?"

"¡Claro que si!" ¿En verdad había estado tan desdichada? Traté de inyectar un poco más de felicidad a mi voz. "Sé que he estado muy… distraída últimamente, pero realmente necesito alguien con quien juntarme." ¡Dios mío! Sonaba como si estuviera leyendo el guión de una mala novela de secundaria. "¿Me preguntaba si te gustaría ir de compras hoy en la noche? Tu sabes, un poco de tiempo de chicas."

"¿Por qué el repentino interés¿Por qué yo?" Preguntó con sospecha. Mierda¿por qué no podía simplemente seguir sin ninguna pregunta¿Cuándo Jess se convirtió tan astuta? Tomé un gran respiro y dejé que la explicación fluyera.

"Bueno, decidí que era tiempo de cambiar. ¿Y quien mejor para ayudarme con un poco de terapia de compras que tu, Jess?" Le di lo que esperé que fuese una sonrisa sincera. Tenía que decir que si¡simplemente _tenía_ que hacerlo!

"Bueno," dijo finalmente. "¿Qué tal si te recojo después del colegio?" Suspiré y asentí en consentimiento. El resto del día lo pasé sigilosamente con una inusual y frustrante lentitud, pero finalmente, la última campana del día sonó y caminé lo más rápido que pude hacia mi camión. Paré en el banco para sacar doscientos dólares y me fui a casa para arreglarme. En el fondo de mi mente, se me ocurrió que debería sentir algún tipo de anticipación, excitación, algo, peor lo único que podía pensar era si Edward estaría feliz que al menos estaba haciendo un intento hacia la normalidad. Salté en disgusto conmigo misma. Edward se había ido…ahí está ese dolor otra vez…él decidió irse, y debo intentar seguir adelante. Al menos intentarlo. Alrededor de las 5.50, escuché a Jessica estacionarse en la entrada y tocar la bocina. Lancé mi billetera a mi cartera y fui afuera a encontrarla. Sonrió tentativamente mientras me subía al asiento del pasajero, y traté de sonreír de vuelta, pero era un poco lenta con mi tiempo en reaccionar. Realmente debo volver al hábito de sonreír.

El viaje no tuvo mayores eventos. Jessica habló casi todo el trayecto sobre quien estaba saliendo con quien. Quien termino, y quien se arregló. Sólo escuché la mitad, asintiendo y haciendo preguntas cuando era apropiado, pero me perdí la mayoría de lo que dijo. Cuando nos acercamos a Port Ángeles, pareció que se acabó de cosas que decir. Bueno, era eso o finalmente notó que no estaba poniendo atención. Entonces alcancé a por la radio.

"¿Te importa si escuchamos un poco de música?" Pregunté, tratando de sonreír otra vez. Ella asintió, peor no dijo nada. Soy tan buena influencia. Encendí la radio, y para mi sorpresa, la canción que comenzó todo este viaje. Le subí el volumen y sonreí…casi fácilmente…a Jessica. "Me gusta esta canción."

_Voy a llevar mi lexus al mall_

_Comprar un pequeño vestido negro solo porque si_

_Yo y mi novio acabamos de romper_

_Voy a volar aunque el se haya ido_

Jessica me miró, como tratando de averiguar algo…o como si pensara que ya lo había averiguado, pero no estaba segura. Aunque, no importaba. El centro comercial apareció delante de nosotras y pude sentir un presentimiento de finalidad mientras no acercábamos. Claro que pudo haber sido el hecho que no había comido mucho desde mis cereales esponjosos. Probablemente estaba hambrienta.

Bueno, el centro comercial en Port Ángeles era un lío. No tenía mucho de donde elegir, y la mayoría de las cosas que si tenían, no las podía usar en un buen día. Jessica compró más cosas que yo, sin embargo, si compré unas poleras que probablemente nunca usaré, unos pares de jeans de tiro bajo que Jessica dijo que lucían genial en mi. Estaba comenzando a pensar que hubiera sido mejor sugerir ir al cine cuando tuve la oportunidad. Había una pequeña tienda de tatuajes situada en una de las esquinas del mall. Jessica lucía insegura, pero yo estaba llena con un casi salvaje ungimiento y la arrastré conmigo delante hacia dentro de la tienda.

Tomó un minuto para que mis ojos se acostumbraran a la suave iluminación, pero cuando lo hice, vi a un hombre que lucía aburrido sentado en el mesón. Tenía tantos tatuajes en sus brazos, que parecía que usara otra polera debajo de la que tenía puesta y de la chaqueta con las mangas arrancadas. Tenía pierciengs por toda su cara, y su pelo estaba puesto con un mohawk que en las puntas estaba teñido de azul eléctrico. Jessica lo miró, sus ojos abiertos en asombro, miedo y confusión. Fijó su mirada en mí y me preguntó con los ojos ¿qué diablos hacíamos allí? Me encogí y giré hacia el hombre.

"¿Cuánto por un tatuaje?" Le pregunté.

"Depende de lo que quieras," respondió. Su mirada se fijó en Jessica, que estaba tratando de no parecer intimidada. Me sentí como mal por ella. Esto definitivamente no era lo que tenía en mente cuando aceptó a venir de compras conmigo.

"¿Hablas en serio, Bella?" Me preguntó, apretando mi brazo. "¿Qué dirá tu padre?"

"No lo sé, pero tengo 18. Si quiero un tatuaje, me haré uno." Me giré hacia el hombre. "¿Cuánto por una mariposa?"

"¿Cuán grande?" Pensé por un segundo. No quería nada muy grande, sólo algo a lo que pudiera mirar y saber que _yo_ había tomado esa decisión por mi misma. Sostuve mi pulgar y mi índice separados como por dos pulgadas y media.

"Como así de grande estaría bien. Quiero una mariposa reina. Amarilla, blanca y negra, en mi espalda¿Puedes hacer eso?"

"Claro," dijo. "Eso te costará $75. Y puedo hacértelo ahora, si te gustaría. Por cierto, mi nombre es Jack." Asentí y saqué mi billetera. Jessica rodó los ojos y se sentó en un banco. Jack se giró hacia ella. "¿Qué hay de ti? Querrías algo de arte en el cuerpo también?"

"No gracias," contestó abruptamente. La miré con perdón en mis ojos, antes de seguir al artista de tatuajes a la silla. Jessica rodó los ojos y pretendió mirar hacia otro lado, pero podía sentir sus ojos en mi mientras me sentaba y levantaba mi polera un poco y le mostraba a Jack donde quería la mariposa. Tomó un algodón con alcohol y limpió mi espalda baja.

"Esto te va a doler un poco," me advirtió, antes de tomar una aguja y comenzó a dibujar la línea exterior. Me hacía unas pocas cosquillas, pero yo había pasado por dolores peores entonces apenas me quejé. Dejé que mi mente se separara de mi cuerpo y esperé. Ocasionalmente me giraba a mirar a Jessica, quien me estaba mirando con una mezcla de pánico, miedo, y confusión, y un poco de sonrisa.

Me sorprendió que terminara tan rápido. Jack me acercó hacia un espejo para que pudiera verlo. La piel alrededor del tatuaje estaba roja y delicada. Pero me encantó. La mariposa se veía tan real, pensé que saldría volando de mi espalda. Le di una pequeña, sentida sonrisa a Jack y Jessica, y sólo recibí una de vuelta. Jessica se veía como incómoda, pero me encogí en disculpa, mientras Jack ponía gasa encima de mi nuevo tatuaje y me daba algunas instrucciones sobre como cuidarlo. Me pasó crema cicatrizante y un panfleto. Le pagué, dije las gracias, entonces Jess y yo nos fuimos.

"No puedo creer que acabes de haber hecho eso," dijo Jess, mirándome con miedo. "¿Qué te vino encima?"

"No lo sé," me encogí. "Necesitaba un poco de control, creo." Estuve tranquila de nuevo por un rato. Jess parecía que se le había pasado el enojo por arrastrarla conmigo a la tienda, porque empezó a parlotear sobre todas las ropas que_tenía_ que comprar ahora para dejar que todos lo vieran. Ni siquiera había pensado en andar mostrándolo. El tatuaje era sólo para mí, no una declaración de moda. ¿Pero quien era yo para romper su ilusión? Me lanzó una extraña mirada, y me di cuenta que estaba esperando una respuesta.

"Lo siento," dije sacudiendo mi cabeza. "Como que me desorbité por un segundo. ¿Qué dijiste?"

"El centro comercial está a punto de cerrar. ¿Quieres ir a algún lado a comer algo?" repitió, lentamente.

"Oh, um seguro."

"¿Dónde quieres ir?"

"A mi no importa." Jess asintió y yo la seguí fuera del mall. Nos detuvimos para dejar nuestras compras en el auto, pero dado que todos se estaban yendo ahora, el estacionamiento estaba repleto. Nosotras…Quiero decir, Jess…decidió dejar el auto en el aparcamiento hasta después que comiéramos. Íbamos a ir a Burger King que estaba tan sólo a unas cuadras más abajo. Jess platicó todo el camino hasta allá. Presté un poco más de atención a lo que estaba diciendo, asintiendo cuando era apropiado, a veces gruñendo respuestas. Entonces me di cuenta que paró de hablar. La miré con disculpa en mis ojos, rápidamente juntando una historia sobre cuan nerviosa estaba por decirle a Charlie sobre mi tatuaje nuevo, pero noté que su silencio no tenía nada que ver conmigo. Miré alrededor y reparé en lo que era. Una calle oscura con incluso más oscuros callejones y bares alineados en las aceras. Si Port Ángeles tenía un distrito en luz roja, este era. Había un grupo de hombres sentados fuera de uno de los bares, y Jess estaba tratando de pasar sin llamar a nadie la atención. Eso era razonable, pero entonces hice algo que no lo era. Me detuve a mirar a los hombres. No sé porque, excepto que se parecían a _ellos_. Los maleantes de los que Edward me había rescatado esa noche casi un año atrás.

No sé que me hizo hacerlo; todo lo que sé es que hacia tanto tiempo desde que había hecho cualquier cosa impulsiva, y creo que todavía estaba en el impulso por haberme hecho la mariposa. Antes de que incluso me diera cuenta lo que estaba pasando, mis pies me estaban llevando a través de la calle hacia ellos. Jessica estaba susurrando e insistiéndome en que volviera inmediatamente, los hombres me estaban mirando con una mezcla de confusión y diversión. Y yo estaba establecida en estúpida, caminando por la calle en pies que se sentían desconectados de mi cuerpo. ¿Estaba tan desesperada por agarrarme a cualquier memoria de Edward que realmente me sentía atraída por un grupo de hombres que me recordaban de mis casi violadores?

"**Bella¡Deja esto ahora mismo**!" Me detuve en shock. Esta vez esa no era la voz de Jessica. Era la de_él_. Mi Dios, incluso cuando estaba enojado, su voz era hermosa. Wow, soy patética, pensé. Advertí cuan extraña debía parecer, detenida en medio de la calle. La voz de Jessica se estaba volviendo ansiosa, y los hombres me estaban mirando con curiosidad, esperando para ver lo que haría. De repente todo volvió a su lugar, como si hubiera estado con muchos medicamentos por meses, viviendo en una nube y súbitamente todo estaba claro. Me sentí hiper alerta ante todo. El frío en mi piel, los autos pasando en una calle cercana; el hecho de saber que tenía a una rubia irritada para detrás de mi.

"**Vete con Jessica," ordenó la misma voz adorada, todavía furiosa. "Me prometiste no hacer nada estúpido."**

¡No prometí nada! Salté en respuesta, en mi mente. Porque estaba segura de eso era todo lo que era; mi mente jugándome trucos. Los hombres me miraron con extrañeza, por las emociones que se aparecían por mi cara. Parecían un poquito asustados , o preocupados. Por alguna razón, tomé otro paso adelante y pude verlos mejor. Estos no eran los hombres de antes. Eran sólo amigos juntándose en un bar, tratando de pasar un buen rato... No dijeron nada, aunque un par de ellos me estaban mirando con sorpresa.

"¡Da la vuelta!" demandó la voz. Esta vez obedecí. Pero no porque estaba imaginando que él me dijo que lo hiciera, traté de convencerme, pero porque me di cuenta cuan ridículo todo esto debía parecer. Jessica estaba esperando para destruirme en cuando llegara con ella.

"¿Qué fue eso?" Demandó. "¿Que diablos te hizo ir hasta allá?"

"Pensé que conocía a uno de ellos," respondí, frunciéndome. Yo no me hubiera creído, y aparentemente, Jessica tampoco. Nosotras…quiero decir, de nuevo, Jessica…decidió olvidar la cena y regresar al mall. El aparcamiento estaba casi vacío, por lo que no tuvimos problemas para salir. Jessica no me dijo nada en todo el camino de vuelta a casa. Sólo la radio rompió el silencio en el auto. Estaba bien por mí. Tenía mucho por pensar. ¿De dónde había venido _su_ voz? Me pregunté. Fue tan claro que sonó como si el hubiera estado parado ahí conmigo, pero no estaba. O estaba volviéndome loca o mi subconsciente estaba metiéndose con el hecho de que extraño a Edward y decidió proyectar su voz en mi cerebro para detenerme de hacer algo estúpido. Mi cerebro siempre estaba cuidando de mí de esa forma. No podía esperar a que el dolor llegara, como sabía que lo haría, eventualmente. ¿Dónde estaba mi subconsciente cuando necesitaba las respuestas para el examen de Cálculo?

Sentí que el viaje nunca iba a terminar, pero eventualmente, paramos en frente de mi casa. Jessica ni siquiera me miraba, y me sentí mal. Ella sólo estaba tratando, en su propia manera 'Jessica Stanley', de ser una buena amiga, y tuve que hacerla pasar por eso. Quizás en vez debí haber invitado a Ángela…

"Buenas noches," dije, en lo que esperaba que fuera una arrepentida, y a la vez amigable forma. "Lo pasé genial. Gracias por venir conmigo." Jessica me hizo una mueca, luego miró hacia afuera de la ventana frontal.

"Si, lo que sea, Bella," dijo. Cerré la puerta y se fue sin siquiera una mirada atrás. Mierda, pierdo más amigos de esa manera, pensé secamente, tratando de hacer una broma. No me reí. Cuando entré a la casa, Charlie me estaba esperando despierto, luciendo preocupado. Saltó de su asiento cuando me vio.

"¿Dónde estabas¡Estaba muy preocupado!" Prácticamente gritó.

"Lo siento," dije, poniendo las bolsas en el piso. "Te dejé una nota. Fui al centro comercial con Jessica. Tenía que salir de acá, papa." Podía sentir las lágrimas juntarse en mis ojos, una sensación que todavía era razonablemente nueva. Charlie debe haberlas visto, porque inmediatamente se calmó y me abrazó, pasando las manos por mi cabello de la misma forma que lo hacía cuando era una niña pequeña. Estaba siendo tan injusta con él y todo lo que él estaba tratando de hacer era ser un buen padre. No me pude soportar en ese momento. "Te amo, papi."

"Yo también te amo, Bells."

"Sobre lo que dije esta mañana…"

"No te preocupes por eso. Ya lo he olvidado." Las lágrimas amenazaron con derramarse de mis ojos. ¿Qué hice para merecer un padre así? Suspirando, me empujé fuera de sus brazos, agarré mis bolsas, y me dirigí a las escaleras. Estaba exhausta de repente. Dije buenas noches a Charlie y me fui a la cama. Ahí fue cuando el dolor me alcanzó. Debí haber sabido. A penas podía pensar _su_ nombre, y hoy en la noche había oído su voz tan claramente que era como si hubiese estado a mi lado. Rodé a mi lado y acerqué las rodillas hasta mi pecho, y lloré hasta quedarme dormida. Odiaba cuan patética me sentía, pero a pesar de lo que Edward pudiera pensar, simplemente no podía olvidarlo.

* * *

_**Nota de Autora**: Bueno, aquí está la parte 2. Espero que la hayan disfrutado tanto como la parte 1. Como dije, si en verdad les gusta, lo continuaré hasta que se aburran o se me acaben las ideas. Gracias por todo el apoyo! Los amo a todos! (en una forma totalmente platónica, no romántica forma, por eso amigos, sin propuestas de matrimonio por favor!) Adiós!_

_**Nota de Traductora**: Gracias por llegar hasta acá! Recuerden que traduzco todos los reviews a la autora, y que los lee todos. Gracias otra vez. Hasta el próximo capítulo._


End file.
